


You Make Me Feel Like A Queen

by Bruh (orphan_account)



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Daniel has a vibrating cock, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Mass Effect Reference, Masturbation Interruptus, Vibrators, i'm dumb, terrible porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-15 23:19:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2247129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Bruh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel has a vibrating dick. That's all there is. There was gonna be more but I suck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Make Me Feel Like A Queen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meveret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meveret/gifts).



> For meveret. Put off posting this for a while

Once the door to her condo closes behind her, Lauren Mallard becomes a completely different woman than the proud bitch that watches over StrexCorp as its Vice President. In the past, she would fall into her lonely bed and cry herself to sleep or, if she couldn't sleep, watch reruns of Friends while eating ice cream and wishing she could have, well, friends like that.

Not anymore.

Though they have only been together for a month now, Daniel has already made himself at home in the condo, taking it upon himself to keep it clean and make dinner every night.

On nights Lauren is so exhausted she might faint, the biomachine lifts her up with like one might infant and carries her straight to bed, where he undresses her with the utmost care and spoon feeds her until she's too tired to think.

When she wants to cry her heart out, Daniel is there to hold her close and wipe away her tears, rocking her from side to side just like her father used to do.

And, when she's horny--

Actually, this is the first in she's had to deal with that with him there.

Daniel is working overtime at the radio station, so Lauren has some time to herself when she makes it home. This being a once in a lifetime chance to scratch that growing itch without scaring off her boyfriend (at least, she hopes he's her boyfriend; they hadn't discussed it yet, really) with her naked form, Lauren strips and pulls out a shoe box from beneath her bed, pulling out her favourite vibrator.

The vibrator is very wide, with ridges lining the side and a StrexCorp logo on the bottom. It was a gag gift from Diego, who expected it to at least be thrown into a pit of acid, not used more than her dog-eared book of prayers to the Smiling God.

Lauren lays herself on the bed and sets the vibrator to the lowest setting before pressing it to her sex, biting back a groan. How long had it been since she'd used this thing?

Rubbing herself against the vibrator, Lauren imagines Daniel on top of her, pressing her wrists against the bed and smiling as she squirmed and whimpered. He would tease her until she was begging for his cock, suckling at her nipples and biting her neck hard enough to leave an obvious bruise in the morning.

If she were on top, he'd want to have her facing him, so he could pet her hair and watch her unravel as she rode him, and, when he came, would say--

"Lauren?"

Lauren jumps so hard at the sound of Daniel's voice that the vibrator flies from her hands and lands at the biomachine's feet, who watches its landing with a raised brow before he picks it up and inspects it, despite its constant vibrating.

Oh Smiling God, kill her now.

"I- I can explain, I swear."

Daniel gives her a bemused look and turns the vibrator off. "No, I do not require an explanation, Lauren."

The vibrator is discarded as the biomachine slips out of his clothes and onto the bed; Lauren holds her breath all the while, her heart pounding in her ears as he leans in close.

"I know exactly what you need." The words are full of sex and promise, followed by what feels like-- oh! Yes, that is definitely a penis!

Lauren peeks a look downward, her jaw hanging open at the sight of Daniel's cock against her thigh. She's never seen an actual cock outside of StrexCorp Approved Pornagraphy, but she's sure that Smiling God himself sculpted the most beautiful cock for Daniel's model.

She must've been staring for a little too long, because Daniel's confident smile wavers. "Lauren? Is there something you find unsatisfactory about my appearance?"

"No!" she squeals. "Not at all! I just..."

"You are a virgin. I know. It is in your file." Daniel states this with such nonchalance Lauren is positive her face glowing red by now. "Please, just lay back and let me pleasure you. I want to make you feel like a queen."

The biomech's smile returns as she settles back against the bed, unable to look him in the eye. He shifts above her, holding onto her hips as he positions his cock against her entrance. Lauren can't hold back the tiny whimpers that escape her once he begins pushing inside, the noises growing louder and louder with every inch.

"Are you enjoying this, my queen?" Daniel asks after he has sheathed himself insider her, his voice almost lost amongst the sound of her panting.

"Keep going, please, I'm so close!"

There is a pause as Daniel reaches for the panel in the back of his neck, and, suddenly, Lauren's entire body is shaking and her vision is white and she screaming Daniel's name and--

She's barely conscious as Daniel pulls out, muttering something about calibrations as he tucks her in. She tries lift a hand to touch his still-hard cock, but he slaps it away and kisses her cheek.

"You don't need to finish me off. I had enough fun watching you. Besides, I, ah, ran out of cum already..." he admits with a shy smile.

Lauren purrs happily and closes her eyes, feeling Daniel slip under the sheets and wrap himself around her chest.

"We should've been doing this months ago," is the last thing she says before falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's some more blogs where you can watch my slow descent into terrible pornos:  
> [Andres](thesmilesofthesunflowers.tumblr.com)


End file.
